fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Berry Akemi Knight
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Berry Akemi Knight! Thanks for your edit to the File:ChangeColor 14-3-2019-8-44-35.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help check of this thread run by one of our admins. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Arukana (talk) 20:26, March 14, 2019 (UTC) I don't mind doing a story with you, although it would be nice to have a general idea though. I do have one question though, but is your berry character possessed by celestial spirits in a similar way as spirit unity, shown in shaman king or is she in possession of celestial spirit magic as those 2 things are very different. The illusive disappearance (talk) 20:25, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Greetings. I saw your blog post. I'd be willing to RP with ya. Though I would suggest tidying up your characters first, fix spelling errors, grammar, cut out the swearing and the like. By the way, did you ask an admin to allow you to use a slayer magic? They are rather restricted here. Also, I would suggest adding to your descriptions of her physical/magical abilities. You were asking about the guilds and chats right? Well, we stopped using the chatroom on this site and now we use discord. Do you have a discord account? As for guilds, they can just be their own page and all. Or was it a different question you have about them? But yeah, I'd be down to RP with ya later. I gotta dig up an old character or make a new one lol Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 10:46, March 19, 2019 (UTC) What is the difference then if they are similar? As far as i could surmise from your descriptions, it is using star dresses like Lucy is doing in the manga but Ascendant star dresses speak about becoming one with a celestial spirit ( which is fusion ) before fusing with another spirit. Or in a more clear example, Berry first fuses with Taurus in that ascendant form before the ascendant form fuses with another spirit. That order suggests that ascendant star dress form requires a fusion before you can even activate the ascendant fusion. However, the next one about the Aries/Taurus fusion describes it as the 2 spirits fusing in the necklace (thereby negating the becoming one with the mage part ) and uses manifestations. A manifestation is different then becoming one ( In other words, fusion ) since manifestations are readily perceived by the senses and especially by the sense of sight. Fusion however is a merging of diverse, distinct, or separate elements into a unified whole. Oh and i agree with Forest there on the grammar and descriptions as well ^_^ The illusive disappearance (talk) 15:17, March 19, 2019 (UTC) What is your native language then if i may ask? The illusive disappearance (talk) 22:51, March 22, 2019 (UTC)